Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 1 with Carl Tart
"Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 1 with Carl Tart" is Episode 145 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Carl Tart. "Munch Madness: Semifinals Match 1 with Carl Tart" was released on March 15, 2018. Synopsis The great Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Culture Kings) joins as guest judge for the first semifinal matchup of Munch Madness 2018: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice is Right, as round one victors Blaze and Domino's do battle. Two kinds of Frito-Lay chips are taste tested in another edition of Hot or Not. Nick's intro With the first overall pick in the 2003 NBA Draft, the Cleveland Cavaliers selected the most highly-touted high school basketball prospect in a generation, Lebron James, who hailed from nearby Akron, Ohio. Raised by a single mother who had him at just the age of 16, the man nicknamed King James would go on to one of the most storied careers in NBA history, capturing two titles with the Miami Heat after a free agency departure heel turn, then returning to his hometown team to bring Cleveland its first pro sports championship in 52 years. And off the court, James displayed a championship level business acumen that saw him join celebrity investors Maria Shriver, Boston Red Sox owner Tom Werner, and Panda Express founder Andrew Cherng, taking a 10% stake in a Pasadena pizzeria that would become the fastest-growing restaurant chain in history. But now, he's up against an opponent perhaps more potent than the Dallas Mavericks, the San Antonio Spurs, or the Golden State Warriors: the world's largest pizza chain, which has been in continuous operation since before Cleveland's previous pro sports title in 1964. Can this young franchise defeat an entrenched powerhouse with a legacy of excellence, buoyed by the most iconic mascot in all of pizza, The Noid? This week on Doughboys, the first matchup of the semifinal round of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice Is Right: Blaze vs. Domino's. Let's a-go! The Slice Is Right - Semifinals 1 Rules: # Pizza only. Sides stay on the sidelines, drinks stay in the Gatorade jugs on the sidelines. # Level playing field, all things equally matched. # From each chain, sample one cheese pizza on default crust and one wildcard pizza. # The ratings are out of 10 college basketball scholarships, and they rate: overall, appearance, cheese, sauce, crust, toppings, X factor. (In this episode, they don't use the 'overall' category.) # The winning pizza is sent to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, to feed the engineers who are straightening it out. The losing pizza goes underneath The Eiffel Tower, because they don't like pizza there. Today's orders: Domino's 1/2 cheese pizza. 1/2 pepperoni Domino's Buffalo Chicken pizza Blaze cheese pizza Blaze Pepperoni & Jalapeno pizza Nick's Blaze: 1/2 Simple Pie, 1/2 Meat Eater Blaze advances to the finals! Hot or Not In Hot or Not, they taste a spicy food and decide if it's hot or not. The scale goes from Not Not Not, Not Not, Not to Hot, Hot Hot, Hot Hot Hot. In this episode, they try Doritos Blaze and Cheetos XXTra Flamin' Hot Crunchy. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #TartOfMyHeart vs. #TartDontStart #TheBean #MildMan vs. #WildMan #ThemeSongID or #CarlMystery #Snitchell The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)